Li experienties de un firma usant Occidental
Li secuent lineas es extraet de un discurs, fat in juli 1936 in un reunion de ingenieros in Wien, de Sr. ingeniero Hans Hoerbiger, director del grand firma austrian Hoerbiger. Pro manca de plazza noi posse citar solmen quelc passagies de li discurs quel li autor self traductet in 0cc. e quel esperabilmen il va un vez publicar completmen (Noi fa memorar que li Institute Hoerbiger sempre corresponde con extrania per 0cc. e mem publica resumates in Occ. de su Revue scientific): Dr. L. Zamenhof, li creator de Esperanto, esset medico, vivet e actet in Warshaw, e esset judeo. Secun su propri declaration il hat originalmen creat su Esperanto por su alor tre opresset conreligionarios e conrassanos, por conformar a un tal beson de ili, quel, disperset tra li tot munde in omni gradus del intellectual diversità, esset sin un ligant unità-lingue. Si on in ultra considera, que il publicat su lingue ja in su 28. annu de vive, in li annu 1887, certmen resulta ex to, que il ne dat se mult tempor por experimentation e adaptation. In ti tempore il apen havet li possibilità respectar besones del lontan futur. Posset venir in consideration solmen un plan-lingue, quel max complese al max modest intellectuel aperception-possentie in li max alontanat exotic extrania in respect del max facil aprensibilità. It es facil vider, que un plan-lingue, quel nascet sub tal conditiones e in un tant long passat tempor, posset esser soluet solmen in un form, quam it existe in Esperanto... ... Edgar de Wahl ne esset solmen un contemporan, ma anc un colla-borator de Zamenhof. Il esset in to die probabilmen li max etos Esperantist ancor vivent. Su multilateral erudition in li dominia del interlinguistica, e specialmen su capabilità laborar metodicmen, contribuet mult a to que il con su Occidental creat un plan-lingue, quel satisfa in li max alt gradu li modern e natural beson linguistic. Ma laborar scientificmen significa considerar li respectiv labores de su pre-pioneros. Inter tis ci it esset precipue li excellent labores del austrian Julius Lott, queles, in li alternative de un compromiss o un tot novi via lassat le decider por li ultim. Ja Lott hat ruptet con li principie que un plan-lingue desde comensa devet esser creat por li tot munde considerante li max modest intellectu, e pro to ha limitat su systema al besones de un plu strett ma ductent cultur-communità, ex quel il self hat nascet. Ma a Edgar de Wahl it esset reservat resummar li renitentie del irregulari verbal radicas in un unitari formul de derivation e constructer in ancor plu mo-dern maniere li principial idé de Lott. Talmen E. de Wahl havet in Zamenhof un exemple por omnicos, quo in un modern plan-lingue devet esser evitat, in Lott un tal por to, quo devet esser aspirat. A to accedet ancor su talent por scientific metodes de Labor e su interlinguistic experientie. ..Li procedentie, quel hat ductet al structura de Occidental, do devet percurrer li secuent etapes: unesimli li international vocabu-larie ja desde centenies existent e pos to til hodie permanentmen amplificat devet esser captet in su scrition, nam solmen in su scrition, e nequande in su pronunciation it posse esser captet internationalmen uniform. Duesimli it deve esser examinat pri su lingual construction, por constatar, quel culturlingues ha principalmen participat a su constitution, e in quel maniere. (Talmen on per exemple trovat, que li Angleses furnit max sovent li expressiones ex li dominias del sport e del aviation; li Germanos in contra furnit li expressiones ex li philosophie e technica. A ltalia noi debi li mund-paroles del com-mercial vive et del arte, a Francia li expressiones del polit commu-nication, e c.). Do ne li arbitrie o un polit geste esset guidant por li constitution de ti international vocabularie, ma li ja traditionalmen sanctionat existentie de un precipitate del labor-communità del occiden-tal cultura, quel hat su origin mult centenies passat. ... Occidental totmen ne besona adherentes por posser intrar li circul del immediatmen comprensibil mundlingues, quam monstra li practica del Hoerbiger-Institut, nam li extran reciventes de lettres de ti institute ne mem deve esser admemorat, que ti lettres es scrit in un (nov) lingue. Ex li objectiv responses solmen rarmen es evident, que li reciventes quelcvez anc questiona in quel lingue li lettre, quel ili sin exception ha comprendet, ha esset scrit. Alqui mem devina, que on ha pro politesse dat se li pena scrir in su lingue matrin sin excu-sar se, que on mastriza it solmen imperfectmen. Ma ti success es attri-buend solmen al fact que Occidental, in favor del uniform internationalmen reconosset scrition, hat renunciat al uniform regulation del interna-tionalmen divers fonetica. Ti renunciation, ti just distintion inter essential e non-essential, esset possibil solmen a un linguistic creator. quel self nascet ex ti cultur-circul, por quel il creat su lingue ex li aric cultur-circul del occident. Pro to il posset monstrar plu mult comprension por li natural beson del aric occident quam li creator de Esperanto, quel naturalmen esset alontanat de ti cultur-circul. ... Li spar-economialmen educat ingeniero tande va inviar li printates de propaganda e merce-prospectes de su firma in du lingues: su lingue national e Occ., e per to reducter un grand part del fixat capital a plu productiv scopes. E to es plu valoros, quam far se salutar de alt dignitas ye occasion de international congresses. Solmen por un exaltat moment, quel regretabilmen es fuyaci. Ing. Hans Hoerbiger, Wien.